Pocieszenie dla zmęczonych nóg
Na plaży, gdzie stażyści tworzyli wielki tor przeszkód stał Charles, który nadzorował całą ich prace by niczego nie zepsuli. Charles McWerth: Nie ty idioto! To masz położyć na kulę do burzenia! Stażysta szybko kazał odwrócić się prowadzącemu do kamery. Ten jednak nie wiedział o co mu chodzi. Charles McWerth: Co? Stażysta: 'Obróć się! Jesteś na wizji! '''Charles McWerth: '''Już?! ''Szybko się odwrócił i poprawił włosy. '''Charles McWerth: '''A więc chcecie wiedzieć co się działo w poprzednim odcinku? Otóż trochę się działo! Powstały sojusze, a jeden z takich głównych to Robert i T'Ji, ale już w połowie tygodnia się rozpadł. Żałosne. Nie zabrakło nam też zazdrości o chłopaków! Nathaniel został przejęty przez Jocelyn, która nie dopuści nikogo innego do niej. Nie wiem czy mu to pasuje czy nie, ale fajnie za to jest. ;D Czekało ich już na samym początku pierwsze zadanie o bycie kapitanem i to zadanie wygrał Joshua! Zbudowali obóz itp. Kolejne zadanie czekało ich już w 5 dniu pobytu tutaj! Odwiedziła nas Claudy, a wcześniej Izzy. Obie dobrze się spisały. ^^ Wyzwanie o nietykalność wygrała o dziwo Jocelyn i wybrała Bruno do eliminacji. Podczas zaciętej walki podczas ceremonii z wynikiem 3:2:2 przegrał Bruno, a Robert i Kasey zostali bezpieczni. Jak potoczą się dzisiaj ich losy? Czy T'Ji stanie się tutaj głównym strategiem i antagonistą? Na co my liczymy? (please) Ale nieważne! Bo już teraz rozpoczynamy drugi odcinek Outlast! Dzień 8, Obóz 300px ''Nastał kolejny dzień na wyspie. Casey i T'Ji udały się do lasu, aby zebrać jakieś jedzenie dla grupy. Na drodze napotkały Juhani, który także szukał jakiegoś pożywienia, ale dla siebie. '' '''Juhani: Co wy tu robicie? Casey: Przyszłyśmy poszukać jakiegoś jedzenia. Już dawno nie jedliśmy. Złapała się za brzuch. T'Ji: '''Nom! Hihi! A przy okazji chcemy się bawić! ^^ '''Casey: '''Aha? '''Juhani: Życzę wam powodzenia. Juhani: '''Już na samym początku ta cała T'Ji mi się nie podobała. On coś skrywa, jakąś tajemnicę. Tak samo jak Charles. Tylko jaką? ''T'Ji: Dobrze idzie! Wszyscy są tutaj tacy wspaniali i dobrzy, że chyba zabiorę się za kogoś, ale kogo? Hm? No w sumie jestem biseksualna, a więc... Mogę mieć każdego! <3'' '''T'Ji: '''Może nam pomożesz? W końcu jesteśmy zespołem. '''Juhani: Bardzo chciałbym, ale mam lepsze rzeczy do roboty. Casey: 'Jakie? '''Juhani: '''Nieważne. ''Zaczął się wspinać na pierwsze lepsze drzewo. '''T'Ji: ;< ''T'Ji: Dlaczego on musiał odejść? ;< Wreszcie miałam dla niego propozycję. ;< '' W obozie panowała napięta atmosfera. Risky i Kasey znowu zaczęły się kłócić od nowa. Joshua próbował zaś załagodzić spór pomiędzy nimi. Joshua: 'Dziewczyny. Przestańcie, proszę. ''Zatrzepotał rzęsami. '''Risky: '''Ja mam przestać?! To niech ona mi odda moją jedyną pamiątkę! '''Joshua: Jaką? Risky: 'Ona już wie jaką! '''Kasey: '''Ja ci nic nie zabrałam i nie wiem, dlaczego mnie osądzasz! ''Wymusiła płacz i wtuliła się w Joshuę. 'Kasey: '''Ona jest dla mnie nie miła. ;( ''Pokazała fuck'a w jej stronę. '''Risky: Ty puszczalska szmato! Zabrała ją od Joshuy i przygniotła jej nogę kamieniem. Kasey: '''Co ty zrobiłaś?! ''Joshua pomógł zabrać jej kamień z nogi. Noga była mocno złamana. '' '''Joshua: '''Chyba nie możesz brać udziału w zadaniu. ''Kasey: Super... Nie będę mogła wywalić Risky i się zemścić!'' ''Risky:' Dobrze jej tak! Risky: 'Oddaj mi moją pamiątkę! '''Kasey: '''Trzymaj! ''Rzuciła w nią figurką. 'Risky: '''Nie rzucaj tym! ''Podniosła starą figurkę i schowała do szałasu. Robert nie zwracając uwagi na to co się działu na zewnątrz (był w szałasie) rysował na swojej starej bluzce banknoty. '' '''Robert: '''Kasa. ''Przytulił koszulkę. Willa ''Nathaniel i Jocelyn przesiadywali w ogromnej sali bankietowej, gdzie zajadali się pysznym śniadankiem. '' '''Nathaniel: '''To jak Jocelyn? Udało ci się Bruno wywalić. '''Jocelyn: Serio? Udało się? Ale co? Nathaniel: No wyeliminować Bruno. Jocelyn: Kogo? Nathaniel: '''Tego nie modnego kujona co cię drażnił. '''Jocelyn: Aha! Nathaniel: '''Nadal nie wiem jak ona wygrała zadanie, ale zwisa mi to. Dopóki ona wygrywa zadania, a ja się "staram" jestem nietykalny. Na szczęście ona daje mi dodatkowy głos. Dobra z niej "dziewczyna". ''Jocelyn: On mnie kocha! <3'' Do sali wszedł Charles gotowy, by wrócić z nimi w dzicz. '''Charles McWerh: Mam nadzieję, że smakowało, bo już wracamy. Nathaniel: '''Już? '''Charles McWerth: Nom. Pora by zrobić kilka zadań dzisiaj w grupach. Jocelyn: Kilka zadań? Nathaniel: 'W grupach? '''Charles McWerh: '''Wszystkiego dowiecie się już nie długo. ;) Plaża ''Zawodnicy zostali zwołani na plażę, gdzie na wodzie był ustawiony tor przeszkód. W końcu na plażę przyszli Nathaniel, Jocelyn i Charles. '''Charles McWerth: Witam was ponownie! Risky: 'My ciebie też... '''Kasey: '''Charles, mam problem. '''Charles McWerth: '''Jaki? '''Kasey: '''No taki. ''Pokazała swoją nogę owiniętą liśćmi, lianami itp. '''Kasey: '''Nie mogę uczestniczyć w zadaniu. '''Charles McWerth: To dobrze! Będzie po równo! Robert: W czym? Charles McWerth: W zadaniu. Dzisiaj podzielimy was na kilka drużyn! Jedno wielkie westchnięcie zawodników. Charles McWerth: I w członkowie jednej z drużyn będą ze sobą walczyć w zadaniu. Casey: '''Ale czy to ma sens? '''Charles McWerth: W ostatnim zadaniu tak. Przez dwa następne dni czekają was zadania. Potem dzień przerwy i następny dzień ostatnie zadanie, w którym wyłonimy zwycięzcę, który znowu wybierze osobę do eliminacji i spędzi noc willi z osobą towarzyszącą. Juhani: 'A powiesz nam dzisiaj jakie będą drużyny? '''Charles McWerh: '''Nom. ''Wyjął kartkę. '''Charles McWerth: A drużyny są takie: Risky i Casey, Juhani i Joshua, Jocelyn i Nathaniel oraz T'Ji i Robert. I bym zapomniał. Przegrana drużyna w ostatnim zadaniu będzie wezwana na ceremonię. Kasey: A co ze mną? Charles McWerth: Ty? Zostajesz wysłana do Kanady. Kasey: 'CO?! Odpadam?! '''Charles McWerth: '''Na sprawdzenie twojej nogi. '''Kasey: '''Aha. '''Charles McWerth: '''Zabrać ją! ''Klasnął, a stażyści ją zabrali. '' '''Charles McWerth: '''I potrzebuję na jutro trzy osoby. Chętni? ''Z szeregu wyszedł Nathaniel, Risky i Robert. 'Charles McWerth: '''Jutro będziecie szukać na wyspie immunitetu. ''Nathaniel, Risky i Robert westchnęli. '''Charles McWerth: To życzę miłego dnia. Casey: '''Czyli nie będzie zadania krótkiego? '''Charles McWerth: Dziękuję za przypomnienie. Casey: 'Ups. '''Charles McWerth: '''Ale sobie darujemy dzisiaj. Pa. Dzień 9, Poszukiwania 300px ''Wyspa była opuszczona przez resztę uczestników, którzy nie mogli poszukiwać immunitetu. Na wyspie jedynie zostali Robert, Nathaniel i Risky. Wszyscy się od siebie oddalili. Nathaniel poszedł w stronę gór, Robert nad jezioro, a Risky poszła na plażę. Nathaniel powoli zaczął się wspinać na najwyższy szczyt górski. ''Nathaniel: Najlepiej szukać tam, gdzie jest najtrudniej.'' Obok niego latały sępy. 'Nathaniel: '''Już żerują na moje życie? ''Jednak ten tylko się uśmiechnął. 'Nathaniel: '''To zobaczymy kto czyje życie zdobędzie. ''Wspinał się co raz szybciej. W oddali widział go już Robert przy jeziorze. ''Robert: Wspinaczka? Żałosne! Kto by chciał się wspinać?'' 'Robert: '''Najtrudniejsza droga jest zawsze fałszywa. ''Westchnął. '''Robert: '''Przecież każdy wie, że najlepsze są te łatwiejsze drogi! ''Robert:' Co nie? '' ''Idąc dalej napotkał przed sobą jednego ze stażystów. (tego samego co z ostatniego zadania) Robert: '''Kim jesteś? '''Stażysta: Kimś kto ci pomoże. Robert: '''Mówisz? '''Stażysta: '''Tak. Ale ty w zamian pomożesz mi. '''Robert: A niby jak? Stażysta: '''W swoim czasie się dowiesz. Powiem ci tylko, że wybrałeś dobrą część wyspy. '''Robert: '''Heheh! '''Stażysta: Jesteś bardzo blisko. Wybacz, muszę znikać. Wszedł w głąb dziczy. Na plaży Risky właściwie leżakowała. Miała, gdzieś poszukiwania immunitetu. Risky: '''Po co mam szukać skoro wiem, że jestem nietykalna? Z skąd to wiem? Retrospekcja: Risky wchodzi wieczorem do willi, a głównie do pokoju, gdzie znajduje się monitoring. '''Risky: Co za łatwizna. Wzięła naszyjnik, który był na szyi manekina. Risky: 'Tak! ''Szybko wybiegła z pokoju. Koniec Retrospekcji. Tymczasem Robert wszedł na drzewo, gdzie wisiał jakiś naszyjnik. 'Robert: '''A jednak miał rację! ''Wziął go i schował do kieszeni spodni. '''Robert: Gratulacje dla mnie! Po poszukiwaniach Po godzinach prób poszukiwania immunitetu, który zdobył jako tako Robert, cała trójka zjawiła się na plaży, gdzie znajdowali się już wszyscy. Charles McWerth: Czy komuś się udało? Robert: 'Tak! ''Wyjął immunitet. 'Robert: '''Więc mam nietykalność na ceremonii! ''Zaczął nim machać, ale wypadł mu z rak i wpadł do wody, gdzie naszyjnik zjadł rekin. '''Charles McWerth: A jednak zostajesz z niczym. Robert: To nie fair! Charles McWerth: 'Takie zasady. '''Risky: '''Frajer. '''Nathaniel: '''Nie wiem po co się na sam szczyt góry w ogóle wspinałem. '''Casey: '''Ale byłeś blisko? '''Nathaniel: '''Tia... ''Przewrócił oczyma. 'Charles McWerth: '''Pamiętajcie, że jutro czekają was zadania! Radzę wam się przygotować na nie. Dzień 10, Tor Przeszkód 300px ''Kolejny dzień dla zawodników oznaczał koszmar. Już z samego rana zostali wezwani na plażę w strojach kąpielowych, by już rozpocząć wyzwanie. Wszyscy stali tak jak Charles im kazał, czyli swoimi grupkami. Sam tor przeszkód był zrobiony na pomoście umieszczonym na środku oceanu. Tor rozpoczynał się od zabójczej karuzeli, która wyrzucała uczestnika na dalszą część etapu, którą było uniknięcie kuli do burzeni i dobiegnięcie do gorących węgli, po których trzeba było przejść. Na końcu tego toru z przeszkodami był stażysta, którego zadaniem było strzelać przeterminowanym jedzeniem w uczestników. Za nim znajdowała się meta, by do niej dojść trzeba było przejść po starym wiszącym moście. '''Charles McWerth: Jesteście gotowi na zadanie? Wszyscy zgodnie odpowiedzieli „Nie”. Charles McWerth: Teraz do rzeczy. Będziecie ze sobą rywalizować jako para. Czyli jedna para rywalizuje pomiędzy sobą i potem łączymy czas w jedno, który jak będzie najlepszy można zyskać przewagę w jutrzejszym zadaniu. Jakieś pytania? Las rąk. Charles McWerth: To, która para z chęcią jako pierwsza chce wystąpić? Nikt się nie zgłosił. Charles McWerth: No to chyba ja muszę kogoś wybrać. Spojrzał na pary. Charles McWerth: 'Najbardziej mnie ciekawi Jocelyn i Nathaniel jako para. ''Jocelyn spojrzała się na Nathaniel’a, a on na nią. 'Charles McWerth: '''Ale wybiorę kogoś innego. ''Jocelyn odetchnęła z ulgą. '''Charles McWerth: '''T’Ji i Robert! Zapraszam na tor! ''Robert: Super...'' ''T’Ji: Zemsta! <3'' T’Ji i Robert (Para) T’Ji i Robert ustawili się na starcie. '''Charles McWerth: Gotowi? Aha. Współpracujcie. Mimo, że macie rywalizować. T’Ji: '''Tak! '''Robert: '''Może... '''Charles McWerth: W takim razie start! T’Ji pobiegła i jako pierwsza wskoczyła do karuzeli. T’Ji: 'Będzie zabawa! <3 ''Nacisnęła guzik na nim, a karuzela zaczęła się kręcić jak najszybciej tylko mogła. I wypieprzyła ją do następnego etapu. '''Robert: Co? Mam tak zaryzykować?! Charles McWerth: Jak chcesz dla swojej grupy dobrze. Robert: Poj***ne zasady... Zrobił dokładnie to samo co T’Ji. Dziewczyna spadła przed kulą do burzenia, która była naprowadzana na nią. T’Ji: Jak Wrecking Ball! <3 Wskoczył na kulę i zaczęła śpiewać. XD T’Ji: 'O tak! Bejbe! ''Huśtała się na niej przez jakiś czas do czasu kiedy to Robert nie wylądował przed nią. 'T’Ji: '''Robercik! <3 '''Robert: '''Chyba nie masz zamiaru mi zrobić krzywdy? '''T’Ji: '''Tobie? ''Pomyślała. 'T’Ji: '''Nie, ja chcę wygrać! ''Złapała go za rękę i razem z nią się huśtał na kuli do burzenia. 'Robert: '''Nie chcę nic mówić, ale musimy jakoś dostać się na gorące węgle czy jak to się tam to zwie. '''T’Ji: '''Bez problemu. ''Złapawszy go za rękę wskoczyli prosto na gorące węgle. ''Robert: Na szczęście mam klapki.'' '''T’Ji: Popatrz! Pokazała spaloną podeszwę swoich butów. T’Ji: 'Jak fajnie! <3 '''Robert: '''O-ooo... ''Jego klapski spaliły się całkowicie. '''Robert: Dalej! T’Ji: 'Okej. ;3 ''Wskoczyła mu na plecy. '''T’Ji: Bądź gejtelmenem. Robert: '''A nie gentelmenem? '''T’Ji: Ale ty jesteś gejtelmenem. ;3 No dalej, słodziaku. Robert: '''Ugh! ''Robert: Pożałuje ona tego...'' Udało im się przejść, a raczej Robert’owi. T’Ji zeskoczyła z jego pleców i rzuciła swoimi butami w stażystę. Ten padł i mieli prostą drogę do przebycia. 'Robert: '''Nieźle. '''T’Ji: '''Dziękuję. ;3 ''Stanęli przed mostem. '''Robert: To nie może być wcale trudne. T’Ji: 'Nom. ''Weszli, ale już pierwsza deska spadła do wody. '''Robert: Zaje**scie... T’Ji: 'Mam pomysła! ''Przerzuciła go na drugą stronę, a ona sama chodziło po lince. I dobiegli do mety. Charles McWerth: Brawo! Zajęło wam to 6:45 min. Więc... Na razie prowadzicie. '''Robert: '''Aha. '''Charles McWerth: '''To teraz kolej na Juhani i Joshuę! '''Juhani: Hah! Joshua: 'Świetnie! ''Piąteczka. Juhani i Joshua (Para) Juhani i Joshua wystartowali, gdy tylko zabrzmiał sygnał startu. Obaj szli łeb w łeb. '' '''Juhani: '''To co kolego? Co powiesz na sojusz? ''Usiedli na karuzeli. '''Joshua: Czy jest jakiś haczyk? Juhani: '''Nie. '''Joshua: '''Powiedzmy, że się zastanowię. ''Joshua: Nie łatwo mnie namówi na sojusz. Pewnie zrobi ze mną to samo co z Bruno.'' ''Juhani: Nie, nie zrobię z nim tego samego co z Bruno.'' Karuzela wystrzeliła ich przed kulę do burzenia. '''Joshua: Uważaj! Schylili się, a kula przeleciała nad ich głowami. Juhani: Dzięki. Joshua: 'Spoko. ''Zaczęli się czołgać, by nie dostać kulą. ''Juhani: Wydaje się być dobry.'' Przeszli jakoś i dotarli przed gorące węgle. xD '''Joshua: '''Tutaj musimy coś wymyślić. '''Juhani: Chyba wiem jak przejdziemy. Joshua: '''Jak? '''Juhani: Wracamy. Joshua: '''Ale tam jest kula. '''Juhani: '''No właśnie. '''Joshua: Aaa! ''Joshua: Heh.'' Wskoczyli na tył kuli i wspięli się na jej szczyt. Następnie zeskoczyli z niej, a co za tym idzie przeszli gorące węgle. Juhani: I co? Joshua: 'Dobrze. ''Dostał kurczakiem w twarz. 'Joshua: '''Tylko nie w twarz! ''Zdjął z siebie kurczaka. Juhani spojrzał na Stażystę rzucającego jedzeniem. '''Juhani: Zaczekaj tu. Joshua: 'Okej? ''Juhani przekradł się niepostrzeżenie do Stażysty i go ogłuszył. '''Juhani: '''Szybko, chodź tu! '''Joshua: Mhm. Kiwnął głową i pobiegł do Juhani. Ostatnia przeszkoda jaka ich czekała to most. Juhani: Uważaj tutaj. Joshua: '''Wiem, pamiętam co się ostatnio stało. '''Juhani: '''Musimy zrobić to samo co T'Ji. '''Joshua: '''Ale ja tak nie potrafię. '''Juhani: Jednak jakoś musimy. Joshua przełknął głośno ślinę. Joshua: '''No dobra. ''Joshua: Żegnam państwo!'' Kamera pokazała dopiero ich jak byli przy połowie. Szli po tej starej linie, o którą można było się podpierać. '''Juhani: '''Tak blisko. '''Joshua: A tak daleko. Poślizgnął się, ale w ostatniej chwili został złapany przez Juhani. Udało im się dotrzeć do mety po tym zdarzeniu. Charles McWerth: '''Wasz czas to 3:23 min. Brawo! Prowadzicie! '''Joshua: '''Tak! '''Juhani: Dobra robota. Piąteczka. Charles McWerth: '''No to Risky i Casey! ''Risky: Ech.'' Risky i Casey (Para) Dziewczyny ruszyły. Można by rzecz, że miały lepsze tempo od swoich poprzedników. Szybko wskoczyły do karuzeli, która ich wyrzuciła przed kulę do burzenia. '''Casey: '''Ale prędkość. '''Risky: '''Nie gadaj, a wskakuj. '''Casey: Wskakiwać mam? Risky: '''By wygrać? Tak! '''Casey: '''Aha. ''Obie wskoczyły na kulę, a następnie wyskoczyły za gorące węgle. '' ''Risky: Dziękuję moim poprzednikom! '' Nagle na dziewczyny spadła masa starego jedzenia. Przygniatając je. 'Casey: '''Fuu! ''Zdjęła ogryzek jabłka z włosów. 'Casey: '''Co to ma być?! '''Risky: '''Ugh! ''Zajęło im to trochę, ale się wygramoliły i zwinnie unikały dalszych pocisków Stażysty. '''Risky: No nieźle. Skosiła go. Stażysta: Ałć. Risky: 'Bay. ''Stanęły przed mostem. '''Casey: Robimy to co oni? Risky: 'Nie, idziemy na przód. Biegiem! ''Niebywale szybko przebiegły na drugą stronę, ale przy tym cały most się rozpadł. '''Charles McWerth: Byłyście blisko! Risky: '''Co?! '''Charles McWerth: '''Ale wasz czas to 3:00! Co daje wam pierwsze miejsce! '''Casey: Jupi! ^^ Charles McWerth: '''Jocelyn i Nathaniel. Wasza kolej. Jocelyn i Nathaniel (Para) ''I ostatnia para na znak startu ruszyła. '' '''Nathaniel: Pamiętaj, że mamy współpracować? Jocelyn: 'Co? ''Potknęła się o swoje nogi i upadła. 'Jocelyn: '''Natahniel! '''Nathaniel: '''Już, już... ''Podniósł jej i razem wskoczyli na karuzelę. '''Nathaniel: Dzisiaj razem zwyciężymy. Uśmiechnął się do niej dla otuchy, a ta mu odpowiedziała całuskiem w policzek. Nathaniel: '''A to wszystko, by wygrać. Czyż to nie jest łatwe? Karuzela ich wyrzuciła prosto na kulę. Złapali się łańcucha. '''Nathaniel: '''Czy nie idzie nam to za łatwo? '''Jocelyn: Ale, że co? Nathaniel: Zadanie. Jocelyn: Nie wiem. Zeskoczyli, ale trafili na sam środek gorących węgli. Nathaniel: Cholera! Nathaniel: '''To nie jest fair! '' '''Jocelyn: '''Ja nie przejdę. ''Weszła mu na plecy. '''Nathaniel: '''Słodko, zejdź. '''Jocelyn: Ale. ;< Nathaniel: Jeżeli chcesz mieszkać przez cały sezon w willi musisz się postarać. Jocelyn: '''On ma rację. ;< Jakoś przeszli, ale trochę im to zajęło. Na samym starcie obaj dostali kawałkami placków w twarz. 'Nathaniel: '''Ale nie w twarz! '''Jocelyn: '''Moje ubrania! '''Stażysta: '''Kocham tę robotę. (please) ''Zza krzaków rzucił się na niego wąż. 'Stażysta: '''Ku*wa! '''Nathaniel: '''Teraz! ''Zdjął kawałek placka z twarzy, złapał dziewczynę za rękę i przybiegli przed resztki mostu. xd '''Jocelyn: '''I jak mamy to zrobić? '''Nathaniel: '''Skoczyć? '''Jocelyn: Choryś? Nathaniel: 'W sumie... ''Spojrzał na wodę na dole i skały pod nią. '''Nathaniel: Skacz. Jocelyn: Co? Nathaniel: 'Skacz! ''Skoczył i skakał z jednego kamienia na drugi. '''Jocelyn: Aaa! Robiła to samo co on. Na końcu obaj zaczęli się wspinać, by dotrzeć na metę. Udało im się, ale z jakim skutkiem? Charles McWerth: '''Brawo! '''Nathaniel: Najlepsi? Charles McWerth: Zaraz się dowiecie. ;) Rozstrzygnięcie Po minucie ogarnięci zawodnicy stanęli na plaży przed Charles'em. Nathaniel: Powiesz nam jak poszło? Charles McWerth: Naprawdę chcesz wiedzieć? Nathaniel: '''Tak? '''Charles McWerth: Ok. Wasz czas to 5:43 min. Co oznacza, że nie wygraliście zadania. Nathaniel: CO?! Jocelyn: Dlaczego? ;< Charles McWerth: '''Rozwalony most... I wspinaczka... '''Nathaniel: '''Fuck... '''Charles McWerth: I zadanie wygrywają. Spojrzał na Risky i Casey. Risky: My? ;D Charles McWerth: Nom. Kiwnął głową. Casey: Jeeej! Charles McWerth: I daję wam obu nietykalność! ;D Co oznacza, że wy obie spędzicie noc w willi! Juhani: '''Chwila! Czy nie miało być kilku zadań? '''Charles McWerth: Ale, że kto tak powiedział? Juhani: '''Ty? '''Charles McWerth: Może i tak, ale no... Kasa. Wiecie. Wydaliśmy kupę kasy na transport Kasey do szpitala, z którego nie wróci na wyspę. Casey: '''Serio?! *-* '''Charles McWerth: Nom. Robert: '''To nie będzie eliminacji? '''Charles McWerth: Będzie. (please) I na nią poproszę pierwszą parę T'Ji i Robert'a. A także wybraną osobę przez zwyciężczynie zadania. Casey: Kogo? Risky: '''Do kompletu! Joshua! '''Joshua: '''Co? '''Risky: '''Wkurzasz mnie. ;-; '''Joshua: Aha? Charles McWerth: W takim razie życzę miłych knować! Casey i Risky oraz Charles poszli w stronę willi. Dzień 11 & 12 300px Dzień 11 i 12 były poświęcone namawiania innych tak jak ostatnio, by nie głosowali na niego. Zagrożeni T'Ji, Robert i Joshua rozeszli się po całej wyspie. T'Ji przyszła do Juhani. Robert zaś do Nathaniel'a i Jocelyn na plażę. Joshua w każdym bądź razie próbował dostać się do willi. T'Ji i Juhani stali przed wodospadem. Dwaj sojusznicy, a zarazem najgroźniejsi gracze omawiali plan na głosowanie. T'Ji: '''To działamy według planu? '''Juhani: No pewnie! Juhani: '''Wreszcie mam okazję się jej pozbyć. Wydaje się być naprawdę dobrym zawodnikiem, ale czy ktoś prócz mnie to zauważył? ''T'Ji: Liczę na niego. Muszę zrobić wszystko, by tylko wywalić Robert'a! Joshua jeszcze mi się przyda. Muszę mu jeszcze skrzydełka podciąć. ;>'' '''T'Ji: '''Pamiętaj, że liczę na ciebie. Jesteś moją ostatnią deską ratunku. '''Juhani: Zaufaj mi. Nie skończysz jak Bruno. T'Ji: Mam taką nadzieję. ^^ Przeleciała palcem po jego szyi. T'Ji: '''Inaczej byśmy sobie rozmawiali jakbyś mnie zdradził. ^^ Ale masz moje pełne zaufanie! ''T'Ji:' Chciałby... Juhani: 'Okej. ;) ''Tak jak wcześniej wspomniałem. Robert szukał pocieszenia w pseudo parze, Jocelyn i Nathaniel'u. '''Nathaniel: '''A więc chcesz naszej pomocy? Tak? '''Robert: '''Tak. '''Nathaniel: Zgaduję, że na Joshuę? Robert: Nie, T'Ji. Nathaniel: T'Ji? Robert: Tak. Jest ona tutaj pewnie jedną z najgroźniejszych postaci na wyspie. Teraz jest okazja, by się jej pozbyć! ''Nathaniel: '''Nie powiem, nie, ale też i nie tak. '' '''Jocelyn: Ona jest fajna. ^^ Robert: '''Uwierz mi, że nie. '''Jocelyn: ;< Jocelyn: '''Nie wierzę mu! '''Jocelyn: Po prostu nie umiesz się pogodzić z porażką! Robert: Co? Jocelyn: '''To, że straciłeś immunitet! '''Robert: Nie przypominaj! Jocelyn: 'T'Ji mnie ostrzegła przed tobą! Ty jesteś zwykłym zboczeńcem, który chce mi chłopaka odbić! ''Dała mu porządnego liścia. '''Jocelyn: Nie na mojej warcie! Rzuciła się na niego z pięściami. Joshua chciał się wkraść do willi, by namówić zwyciężczynie na głos na T'Ji, ale ochroniarze go wykopali. Dzień 13 300px Głosowanie ''Juhani: Ja działam zawsze według planu! b)'' Casey: '''Tak to już bywa. Zakradanie się do nas... Zboczeniec... ''Risky: A ja nadal nie zagrożona! Wyśmienicie!'' ''Jocelyn: Pedał.'' ''Nathaniel:' Interesująca ceremonia się zapowiada. Hehe. Ceremonia Ceremonia tak jak tydzień temu odbywała się na plaży. Na plażę właśnie przyszli zagrożenie zawodnicy i Charles. Charles McWerth: Robert! Witam cię po raz drugi tutaj! Czy to twój ponownie będzie szczęśliwy raz? Robert: 'Pewnie tak! ''Powiedział dumnie z wrednym uśmieszkiem do T'Ji. '''Charles McWerth: T'Ji. Jesteś pewna, że przetrwasz i eliminacji jednego z twoich przyjaciół? T'Ji: '''Kto jest przyjacielem, ten jest. '''Charles McWerth: '''A ty Joshua? Pierwszy raz? Stres? '''Joshua: Trochę. Charles McWerth: 'Ok. No to zaraz zobaczymy kto odpadnie! ;D ''Wyjął pierwszy głos ze skrzynki. ... ... ... ... ... 120px ... ... ... ... ... 120px ... ... ... ... ... 120px ... ... ... ... ... 120px 'Charles McWeth: '''A druga osobą wyeliminowaną osobą z Outlast zostaje. ''Cała trójka spojrzała na Charles'a z nadzieją. ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... 120px 'Charles McWerth: '''Robert! '''Robert: '''CO?! Jak ja?! To T'Ji powinna odpaść! Ona jest fałszywą wiedźmą! '''T'Ji: '''Nie prawda... ;< ''Wtuliła się w Joshuę. '''Robert: Ugh! Radzę tobie Joshua na nią uważać. Ona nie jest tym za kogo się podaje. Jednak tego już nie usłyszała. Został wrzucony do statku, którym odpłynął. Joshua: '''Co on tam mówił? '''T'Ji: Nie wiem. Wzruszyła ramionami. '''Charles McWerth: '''Akcja dopiero się zaczęła! Trzech zawodników z głowy została siódemka! Czy ktoś przeżyje nasze następne wyzwanie, a może raczej odcinek? ;D No nie wiem... xD Ale oglądajcie dalej Outlast! Kategoria:Outlast - Odcinki